


Cookies

by archntina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archntina/pseuds/archntina
Summary: Study session takes a cute turn.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much you have no idea. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Arashi changes her clothes right in front of Izumi because let's face it, there's a boy's changing room in their school. They have seen each other naked before.

The blonde ran after the grumpy boy walking angrily in front of him. "Izumi-chan-- Izumi-chan! Wait up! It's rude to storm out on people, isn't it?"  
"That's unless that person is you, Shitty-okama." Izumi shouted, without turning around or even slowing down.  
"Izumi-- Izumi-chan!" Arashi held up to his arm, slightly pulling but not enough to stop him; he was more being pulled along by the grumpy boy's pull. "You're gonna make a girl cry! Stop!" She tugged to his arm, trying to pull him into stopping. It was time to resort to the last option.  
"You promised!"  
Izumi stopped and turned around on his heels, nearly pushing the unexpecting Arashi to the ground. Arashi gathered herself, straightening her back, and put a hand on Izumi's shoulder - that was immediately pushed away with a shrug. It didn't even phase her, instead she put her other hand on his shoulder, this time Izumi just glared at her.  
"You promised we would work on music theory and I'm going to make you keep the promise. Also I prepared the best cookies for you! They're to die for, I assure you~!" Smiling widely, she took his arm, turning a now defeated Izumi around and started walking. "If you want me to just not talk Makoto-chan--"  
"I don't. It's just irritating."  
"Alright then! Now that that's settled," Arashi continued without a pause, "I made chocolate chip and salt caramel cookies but if you don't like either of them I can just make one more tray with something else in them. However you /have to/ try the salt caramel ones. I saw the recipe on a website and they taste an~ge~lic~~"  
Arashi's mindless babbling seemed to have done the job, by the time they had reached his home Izumi seemed to have calmed down a bit. All she had done was slightly -only slightly- ...criticise Makoto and suddenly Izumi was freaking out. What was his obsession with this guy about anyway? He surely had better things to spend his time thinking about. Whatever it was, it seemed that Arashi had found his anger button and she wasn't going to push it unless the need arose. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepped in, and did a theatretical bow before inviting Izumi in.  
"Welcome to my humble abode, my dear knight in shining armour!"  
"Shut up about it already." mumbled Izumi before entering and observing inside. He jumped in surprise when something touched his legs.  
"There you are kitty! I missed you!" Arashi picked up the now purring cat and looked at Izumi. "You go upstairs, my room is the second door on the right. I'm just going to let my mother know I'm home."  
Izumi just nodded and started climbing the stairs. It was a modern decorated house, with painting and family photographs on the walls. He walked slowly to what he hoped was really Arashi's room - no way he would trust her on directing him to the right room, she would love the ruckus if something embarrassing happened to him, really. But the room screamed Arashi from the flower print curtains to the makeup table and expensive-looking products overflowing. The bed was big and looked really comfortable, especially with the plush toys on top of the neatly made bedsheets that had bunnies on them. Izumi rolled his eyes. He was already regretting agreeing to helping her study.  
Arashi entered the room all flamboyant and happy with herself, carrying a tray of cookies and tea. She placed it on the desk next to neatly stacked books before turning to Izumi.  
"Take a seat Izumi-chan, I'll just change my clothes - do you want to change? I can give you a shirt and-"  
"I'm fine." Izumi cut him off, sitting on the bed and looking away from Arashi, which made her laugh.  
"I'll just be a minute Izumi-chan."  
After changing to her comfy clothes (an oversized tshirt and a pair of shorts) she sat on the bed on the other side, bringing the tray with her. She took a cookie and dipped it in her tea before taking a bite.  
"Mmmmmm so yummy!! Try some Izumi-chan~"  
She took another cookie off the plate and stuck it out in front of Izumi's face. "Take a bite pleeeaaase~"  
Izumi scowled with the cookie just a few inches away from his face but Arashi's pleading had worked, he took a bite and his eyes widened with surprise. With his mouth full, he looked at Arashi.  
"What demon did you sell your soul to this time for these, tell me the truth Naru-kun."  
Arashi smiled happily for the compliment, biting the other half she was holding. This was as best of a praise as it would get. "Thank you! It was Lucifer this time, seems that our previous agreement doesn't count so I got one more go."  
"What was the previous one then?" Izumi said, reaching out to get another cookie and threw it into his mouth whole.  
"You know, I wanted to be the prettiest girl there is, but after some thought on it he realised I already _am_ , so he said there's no point and I get one more wish."  
Izumi laughed, his tension now visibly gone. Damn these cookies tasted great. "Should I be worried that there are other... substances in these cookies?"  
Arashi looked away for a moment with her tongue sticking out of her smiling mouth, as if she's running all the ingredients from her head. "Uhm, nope? Just my eternal love for you, Izumi-chan~"  
"That was unnecessary." mumbled the boy, now embarrassed. He cleaned his throat and sipped his tea silently. After a long pause, he decided to change the point. "So, are we going to study or what?"  
Arashi gracefully stood up, covering her mouth. "Oh, how silly of me! Come on, let's sit on the floor."  
She quickly arranged the room so that the tray and their workbooks were all on the floor within reach, though the cookies hadn't lasted long. They studied for a bit, shoulders almost touching but not quite. She was used to all this though.  
She was used to being in the same room as him a lot, practicing, admiring his singing voice and fluid movement - let's just say a lot of her time in rehearsals was spent admiring this knight. He was almost angelic when he was singing and dancing and she really counted herself really lucky, not only she was probably his biggest fan but she also got to sing and perform with him on the same stage. It was surely a lovely experience each time. She was professional enough to not let it distract her though... at least most of the time.  
"Oi! Where have you dozed off too, you big annoyance."  
Arashi stared at him for a moment before forcing a big smile and standing up. "It's time for a break for the prettiest person in the room!"  
Izumi scoffed. "You wish."  
"Your understanding of beauty is non-existant Izumi-chan."  
"So is your understanding of lessons obviously. I don't know how you'll advance like this."  
Arashi assumed a sexy top model pose, sticking out her hips and pursing her lips. "I will conquer the entertainment business with my gorgeous being, Izumi-chan~ Don't you agree I'm absolutely gorgeous?"  
Izumi laughed, it was visible in his face that he really enjoyed this brawl. "You're absolutely, something, but that word hasn't been invented yet. Linguistic people really need to see you to be able to bring a new adjective to this world."  
Arashi walked to her bed, runway style, and hopped onto it, grabbing and hugging a plush toy. "I know you tried to make it an insult but it was a pretty impressive compliment actually, so thank you Izumi-chan~♡"  
"Shut up you oddball." Izumi also stood up, but immediately made a painful noise and fell onto the bed.  
"Foot fallen asleep?" asked Arashi, nonchalantly.  
"Dammit! Yeah Naru it's foot fallen asleep, you smart cookie." Izumi's voice dripped with sarcasm but Arashi couldn't help herself.  
"You know I taste better than all those cookies you loved."  
Izumi paused for a moment but let it slide as he turned to his side to both face Arashi and also to find a comfier position for his leg. "Which store did you buy those from, they need to be famous."  
Arashi pursed her lips again. "Arashi Narukami Bakery. It's located downstairs in my kitchen. I plan to go bigger though, I need sponsors if you're interested."  
"Not in a million years." Izumi scoot up on his hands, painfully replacing his numb leg, and rested his head on the headboard. Arashi smiled and looked away from him, blushing a little. Her voice was shaking a little bit when she talked, she hoped Izumi-chan wouldn't notice. "Are you sure? It's the next big franchise. I plan to call it Qookie Queen, with a Q."  
Izumi chuckled. "Lame."  
Arashi turned back to him, their faces a bit too close. "You're so mean to me all the time Izumi-chan! Breaking my heart~"  
Izumi got a bit closer to him now, his voice low and husky. "You seem to like it though."  
"No-" Arashi mumbled, his voice cut off by the boy suddenly pressing his lips to hers. She tensed up with surprise for a moment, before feeling all her muscles relax and warm up. Their lips moving slowly and in synch, she leaned deeper into him. She threw her arm around him, moving closer, their chests touching now. Izumi lift his arm to wrap it around her and turned a little before breaking off the kiss. "Ow."  
Arashi moved back and giggled, her breath fast and her face flushed. "Foot asleep?"  
Izumi chuckled and took a deep breath, his eyes closed and face as red as hers. "More like foot waking up really painfully."  
Arashi moved back, leaning back to the headboard and hugged her plushie again. "Sucks to be you."  
Izumi smiled. "Not so much."


End file.
